Current cellular systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, use a licensed spectrum or band for wireless transmissions. Devices in an LTE network employ a feature called carrier aggregation (CA) to enable high data rates by communicating across multiple channels in the licensed band. Licensed assisted access (LAA) LTE formerly known as LTE-U (or unlicensed LTE) generally makes use of an unlicensed band or spectrum (i.e., a spectrum not reserved for a particular company, network, etc.). Wireless local area network (WLAN) frequency bands are generally unlicensed for use by LTE devices. LTE transmissions in the unlicensed spectrum can address spectrum shortage issues in the licensed or LTE band. LAA-LTE-capable devices or user equipment (UE) can access a macro cell using a licensed band and access an LAA-LTE-capable small cell via both a licensed band and an unlicensed band.